Ep 694 (31 Jan 1991)
Synopsis After what happened during Donald's interview with Louise Scott, Bobby is adamant she will move out. Pippa tries to convince her to stay until he gets back from visiting Rebecca. Her words fall on deaf ears. As far as Bobby is concerned, Donald deliberately sabotaged her chances and she has no choice but to leave. Something is preoccupying Alf as he sits at the table doing his accounts. After a bit of pressing, he admits to Ailsa that the takings in the shop have been down since the new supermarket opened in Yabbie Creek. He thinks it's a temporary blip and that things will improve. When he goes back to his store soon afterwards, he takes Marilyn aside and tells her he can't afford to keep her on full time. The best he can offer her is 20 hours per week. Bobby checks the listings in the local paper, hoping to find somewhere to live. There is nothing suitable so she asks Pippa can she move in with her? Pippa says no because she wants Bobby and Donald to resolve their differences first. Sally is at a loose end in the caravan park. She ends up helping Patricia wash her car before the pair of them head to the beach. Meanwhile, Bobby has a brainwave. Marilyn has a mortgage to pay, her hours have been cut and she has a couple of spare rooms in her house... Before Marilyn knows it, she has a new lodger. It's only when she starts talking to some of the others that she realises she has made a mistake. She's now right in the middle of the Bobby/Donald feud. Ben has come up with a new idea that involves Mrs McGinty. It involves borrowing Michael's ute to carry something awkward. When she talks to Marilyn, Ailsa finds out how bad things are in Alf's store. How quiet it is, how the takings are down and how Alf is off to see the bank manager that afternoon. Ailsa goes straight home and catches Alf before he leaves to talk to the bank manager. She manages to get him to open up about how bad things are. Sally and Patricia have had a lovely afternoon at the beach. She asks Patricia what was it like to be a nun and she's a little evasive about her answers. Sal also opens up about how she's not happy about Pippa going out with Michael. Ben comes back in Michael's ute. He has a goat in the back - Mr McGinty. He tells a horrified Pippa that he plans to go into the goat breeding business. Alf's meeting with the bank manager went really badly. Not only did he refuse to extend his overdraft, he wants the existing one cleared. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie Guest Cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western - * Writer - John Hugginson * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 693 (30 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 695 (1 Feb 1991) Category:1991 episodes.